


The First of A Million Kisses

by neelix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neelix/pseuds/neelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally declares his feelings for his former Potions Professor. Please note, this is a Snarry. No other pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of A Million Kisses

**The First of A Million Kisses**

 

**Christmas Eve**

Hermione shuddered gently and took a deep breath. Harry felt it beneath his hands and gave her a tighter hug before letting go. There were tears in her eyes, which she brushed away with a self conscious laugh and a shrug of her shoulders.

‘It’s fine, Hermione. I still miss him, so it must be even harder for you. You were in love with him.’ Harry smiled warmly at the memory of his two best friends in love and so very happy, but for too short a time. 

‘I’ll always love him. What I have with Draco is amazing, incredible actually. And I do love him. But it’s different. Not better or worse, just… I do miss Ron, especially at Christmas.’

‘Me too.’ Harry glanced up at the sky and pulled the collar of his coat up. ‘Snow is getting heavier. I should get back. Happy Christmas, Hermione.’

‘Happy Christmas, Harry. See you soon.’ Hermione pulled on her gloves and stepped out of the doorway of The Hogs Head into the cold night. Harry watched as she reached the apparition point and waved back as she raised a hand in farewell.

With heavy eyes, he started out to circuit the village before heading back to Hogwarts. The snow crunched beneath Harry’s heavy boots, and he wrapped his scarf more tightly around his neck before burying his hands deeply into his pockets. The lamps in Hogsmeade washed the snowy cobbles with pools of translucent light, leaving the shop doorways in shadow that would at one time made Harry alert and on edge, his wand hand twitchy. But the war had been over for almost twenty years, and Harry had left the Aurors and returned to teach at Hogwarts ten years ago. Now he was being groomed to take over as Deputy Head, and he would probably take the job because he loved the school and it would fill his days. 

Harry rounded the corner and down the alley beside J.Pippins Potions, a gust of wind hitting him squarely in the face and sending snowflakes swirling about him as if they were enchanted. Turning left at the end of the wynd, he walked slowly down the row of cottages. Some Hogsmeade residents had gone all out, with Christmas trees covered in ornaments and fairy lights twinkling in the windows. Candles were charmed to hang from seemingly invisible threads from the trees in the front gardens, and holly wreaths hung on the brightly painted doors. Harry heard laughter and the sound of children from the Longbottom’s house, and Neville’s voice as he urged, ‘Santa won’t come if you don’t get to bed,’ followed by more giggling. Harry smiled to himself but kept walking, his destination another six houses away. The street came to an abrupt end, marked by a simple, two-storey stone built cottage. There was a light over the porch, and another shining from the front window, but no decorations. No sign of Christmas. Harry couldn’t see into the house, the curtains were tightly closed, but he could sense the man inside. He stopped and placed his and on the gate, and closed his eyes. 

***

Severus Snape looked up from his reading and paused, holding his breath. Harry Potter was standing at his gate. He knew this without even looking, the pulse of his magic humming brightly at the nearness of him. He took his glasses from his nose and stood, leaving his book open on the chair, before making his way to the front door. He paused, placing his hand on the wood. He could feel him, such energy, and such warmth. He held his breath and waited, until he felt him move away. He sighed, staring at the door handle and willing himself to just open the bloody door. 

But he didn’t. He went back to his book, bereft. 

 

**Christmas Day**

The staff room was full, an unusual occurrence at five in the afternoon, but Minerva had insisted on one final Christmas drink together after lunch in the Great Hall. There had been ten students this year, and Harry had been on his most sparkling form, regaling them with stories of his years at school, and some more colourful (and embellished) recollections of the Professors, complete with spookily accurate impressions. His stories about Professor Snape had been the most popular, even if the two Year Seven students had taken them all with a pinch of salt. They remembered Snape in their first year at Hogwarts, and he had been nowhere near as bad as they’d expected, or as bad as Professor Potter made out. 

Professor Potter was currently sitting beside Filius Flitwick, a glass of orange juice in his hand. He was on duty later in the evening, and one glass of red wine at lunch had to be his limit for now. Tomorrow, he was going to the Burrow, so he would make up for it then. George would see to that, he thought ruefully. 

‘Not long now, then.’ Filius looked over at Minerva, now white-haired and looking frailer than she actually was. 

‘I think it’s time, yes. Are you ready?’ Harry took a sip of juice and looked at Filius out of the corner of his eye.

‘I don’t know if anyone is ever ready to be Headmaster of Hogwarts. We’re really only keeping the seat warm for the next big thing.’ Filius hiccupped and then giggled, nudging Harry slightly with his elbow.

‘I don’t have any ambition, Filius. But I’ll help you as much as I can. You’ll do a great job.’ Harry raised his glass at Minerva as she looked over, then sighed as she made her excuses to Pomona Sprout and came over to them, walking slowly and resting heavily on her walking stick.

‘A conspiracy?’ Minerva eased herself onto the sofa on the other side of Filius, leaning forwards slightly so that her beady eyes caught the both of them.

‘Hardly. Unless it’s the one you started,’ Harry murmured.

‘You can mutter all you want Harry Potter, but I intend to enjoy my retirement years while I still have some left to enjoy.’ Minerva waved a finger at him. ‘And it’s Christmas. Why are you still sitting here?’

Filius looked between the two of them, perplexed. ‘It is my understanding that the Deputies and the Headmasters of Hogwarts School share and support each other in all things. No secrets! No secrets!’ He giggled again.

‘Filius, did you drink the punch? It’s got a lot of Cherry Brandy in it, you know.’ Minerva chided. She tutted softly, but with a gleam in her eye all the same.

‘Changing the subject? I don’t think so. Harry?’ Filius looked at Harry warmly, the corners of his eyes crinkling with unhidden enjoyment at the banter between his colleagues.

‘Leave it, Minerva. Please?’ Harry sighed.

‘I will not. None of us are getting any younger, not even you. In fact,’ Minerva paused and waved Septima Vector over to her imperiously. ‘Septima, you wouldn’t mind covering Harry’s duty tonight, would you my dear? It seems a rather urgent matter has come up.’

Harry groaned when Septima smiled brightly. ‘You owe me one, Boy Wonder,’ she said with a laugh. Now he wouldn’t be able to avoid the next conversation. 

‘Now you have no excuse. It’s Christmas,’ said Minerva again, as if Harry hadn’t noticed the holiday season and the festivities happening all around him. ‘It’s the perfect time. If not now, then when? It doesn’t do to dither in matters of the heart.’

‘Aha!’ Filius clapped Harry on the back firmly. ‘A paramour, is it? I can help you there, Harry, my lad. Anything you need, anything at all! A few words for a Billet Doux, perhaps? A Charm to keep your hair where you want it, even?’

‘It’s fine, Filius, really. I’ve got this,’ Harry sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, cursing himself for thinking that Minerva might have forgotten his foolish declaration that last drunken New Year’s Eve. 

‘I don’t think you’ll regret it, Harry.’ Minerva reached across Filius and patted Harry’s hand gently, her words gentle and full of love. He knew she cared, about both of them. But declaring his love to Severus Snape? Harry cursed his drunken tongue and swore to stick to orange juice for the rest of his life. 

***

**Christmas Day – 7 p.m.**

Severus opened the back door of his cottage and gazed skyward. The snow had eased for now, but the clouds were heavy with a potential blizzard. The garden, what he could see of it in the dark, was blanketed with white. He nodded slightly, thinking to himself that the cold was just what it needed. Next year should be a better year for his herbs, at least. Anything else he needed would have to be sourced elsewhere. The school greenhouses, perhaps. 

Thinking of Hogwarts and a certain wizard who resided there made his stomach flip. He and Harry had lived as colleagues under the same roof for over five years, and had been friends after a fashion. But Severus had held back a part of himself in order to protect his fragile heart, until he could stand it no more and retired. He had thought that not living under the same roof would ease his longing, but living just ten minutes away, so close and yet so far apart, had just made it worse. 

Hogsmeade Weekends were circled on Severus’ calendar, days where he would mingle with the students willingly just on the off chance of the sight of dark, ruffled hair, emerald green eyes and, if he was lucky, a handshake and a heart-meltingly warm smile. And every third Saturday would find him darkly ensconced in a booth in The Hogs Head, where he would nurse a glass of whiskey and watch the often animated conversation between Harry and his friend Hermione, basking in the nearness of him as his magic mingled with his own at the edges. 

Severus whistled lowly, scanning the sky until the dark shape of an owl, wings outstretched, glided over the rooftops, circling once before landing gently on Severus’ outstretched arm. 

‘I have a delivery for you, Mordecai. You should remain at Hogwarts tonight I think. The snow threatens again, and we know from experience just how well you fly with wet feathers.’ Severus scratched the large owl on the top of his head, and was eyed with a bright, sharp gaze. ‘Fine, mouse first, but then I must insist you make haste. Linger too long and it won’t be Christmas, which is rather the point of it all.’ 

Severus lifted a dead mouse from a small, wooden box by the back step, and left the owl to his feast while he fetched his gift, a box of individual potions tailored specifically for Minerva. He had toyed with the idea of a similar gift for Harry. But that would have said too much and invited probing discourse… he couldn’t have borne it. 

‘Fly straight and true, my friend,’ Severus murmured as he secured the gift to Mordecai’s leg. He watched as the owl leapt gracefully upwards, his wings beating soundlessly in flight. A small hoot was all the thanks he got for the mouse, but Severus smiled all the same as he closed the back door and walked back to his warm fire. 

***

Harry watched as the dark shadow passed across the curtains, and swallowed. He waited a moment before approaching the house, passing his gift from one hand to the next anxiously. It was ridiculous that a thirty-eight year old man was nervous about visiting a friend. And he and Severus were friends, he was sure of it. They still met on occasion, and Severus would always remove his glove before firmly taking Harry’s hand in his. Harry would sink into his dark eyes and smile like a love-sick buffoon, until one of them broke the physical contact and the moment would be gone. 

‘Grow a pair, Potter,’ he muttered to himself, then with a deep breath he forced one foot in front of the other and opened the gate. He hadn’t reached the door before it opened, and Severus peered out at him curiously, a look of disbelief and … _Is he smiling?_

‘Happy Christmas, Severus.’ Harry held out the bottle and hoped that Severus wouldn’t notice that his hand was shaking. 

‘Christmas is almost over, by my clock, but Seasons Greetings to you, too.’ Severus leaned forward slightly and took the bottle, his eyes widening as he read the label. ‘Bloody hell, Potter. This must have cost you a fortune.’

‘Well, I did think perhaps you might share it. I don’t mean give me half the bottle back, I mean, you know. Together. We could have a drink. If you like.’ 

Harry inwardly groaned at his ridiculous ineptitude. Gone was the sparkling wit of Potter the Hogwarts Professor, here comes the Lovesick Boy Wonder. He watched as Severus looked back up at him, eyes crinkled gently in amusement, his dark hair tucked behind his ears, the soft wool of his dark jumper giving him a more relaxed silhouette. Harry cast his gaze along Severus’ frame and realised he wasn’t wearing his boots. His feet, clad in dark socks, seemed long and tapered, and when Harry looked back at his face, he was unguarded and almost expectant. Harry smiled as Severus stepped back and gestured him in.

‘Indian giver. I should have known it was too much to expect a peaceful Christmas,’ Severus grumbled. 

‘I missed you too,’ Harry said with a smile.

 

***

Severus stood in his kitchen and tried to regulate his breathing. Harry Potter was in his _house._ He had imagined what that would be like, how it would feel. The reality was different, sharper, the energy sparkling, and the magic! Harry Potter’s magic washed over him in waves, caressing, warming him. He was half hard, but this was about more than sex. Harry Potter had been made for him; Severus had known it ever since the boy had turned man at seventeen. There were never guarantees with compatible magic, though. There was always the issue of personal choice, the thought of which made Severus scoff. There was no choice, from his point of view. For him there was only Harry. He had never experienced anything like it before or since, the overwhelming desire to be near him, to touch him… It had been unbearable at times. But Severus had guarded the flame of hope in his heart like a frightened butterfly, not wanting to let it fly just in case Harry didn’t feel the same. 

‘Everything alright?’ Potter called from the lounge. 

Severus quickly grabbed two of his best cut crystal glasses and walked back towards his voice. Harry had shed his outer clothes and wore dark trousers, burgundy shirt open just one button too far, and a v-necked grey jumper. It was almost a school uniform but for the large, army style boots and the hint of a five o’clock shadow that showed quite definitely that Harry Potter was not a student any more. 

‘Take a seat, but not there.’ Severus waved at his own chair, worn in and comfortable, his open book and glasses resting on the arm, and so obviously his that Harry rolled his eyes.

‘Thanks. It’s really nice in here.’ Harry looked around the room, the warm, ochre tones melded gently with shades of blue, broken tastefully with dark, wooden bookshelves and a low coffee table. 

Severus snorted. ‘You thought perhaps I would replicate the dungeon? Cold, colourless and soulless?’ He poured out two large glasses of the port Harry had brought with him but became distracted by the way he was untying his bootlaces. 

‘The dungeon was never soulless. You were there,’ Harry murmured, not looking at Severus but concentrating on loosening his foot from his left boot, his tongue lightly brushing his bottom lip absently. 

‘Make yourself at home,’ Severus said with more than a hint of sarcasm. 

Harry finally extracted both feet and tucked them beneath himself on the chair, snuggling himself backwards with a contended sigh as Severus handed him his glass. 

‘Hope you don’t mind. I haven’t quite worn them in yet and my feet are killing me.’ 

Severus moved to his own seat and took a long sip of port. It warmed his mouth and tongue before sliding hotly down his throat, and he couldn’t help but close his eyes and let out a soft moan. 

‘Yes,’ Harry whispered. Severus opened his eyes and looked at his guest sharply. Emerald eyes met black for a brief moment before Harry looked away and took his own sip. 

‘Why are you here?’ Severus asked. His tone was harsher than he had intended, but he didn’t trust himself to relax. He hoped, but what if that hope was misplaced? 

‘Well, I sort of thought you would appreciate a visitor on Christmas Day, seeing as you turned down the invitation to the Castle for lunch,’ Harry replied wryly. 

Severus chuckled at that. ‘Minerva could never hold her own water. I suppose I’ve offended her?’ 

‘I think she sort of expected it. It’s a pity though. I would have liked you to have been there.’ Harry smiled gently at the surprise on Severus’ face. 

‘I’m sure there is much better company to be had. The new Muggle Studies teacher is attractive, and around your age, according to Minerva.’ Severus watched Harry’s face closely, and saw the hint of blush on his cheeks as he avoided the question for a moment by taking another, longer sip from his glass. 

‘Ed is ok, I suppose. He asked me on a date, actually,’ Harry said softly, looking up at Severus with a sincere gaze. ‘I turned him down, though. He’s not for me.’ Harry grimaced, wrinkling his nose.

Severus let out the breath he was holding. ‘You remain single, then?’

Harry laughed out loud, spilling a little Port over the side of his glass. He lifted the glass to his mouth and licked at the droplets as they ran down the cut-glass fissures. Severus watched the tip of his moist tongue as it danced around, and shifted in his chair.

‘By single, you mean I’m not in a relationship?’ Harry smiled at Severus warmly.

‘That’s what single means, Potter. Unattached.’ Severus leaned over and topped up Harry’s drink. He knew Harry wasn’t seeing anyone, because Minerva was a terrible gossip after a couple of whiskies, but he wanted to hear it from his own lips. 

‘You didn’t ask me if I was unattached. That’s totally different,’ Harry responded, his tone indignant. 

‘What? No it isn’t. You’re either attached or you’re not. Single or not single.’ 

Severus glared at Harry, his heart starting to pound. Had Minerva been wrong all along?

‘Well. I’m not seeing anyone. But I am attached to someone. As in, my heart…’ 

Harry whispered, tailing off. His face suddenly looked sad, and Severus felt stupid. Harry was in love. His heart froze, and he thanked the Gods that he hadn’t made a fool of himself by declaring his intentions already. 

‘So if there is someone, why do you remain single?’ Severus sat forward in his seat a little and watched as Harry flicked his eyes to him and then away again. 

‘Some people are just unattainable, or they love other people. I think it’s too late, anyway.’ Harry sighed.

Severus mulled over Harry’s words, the heaviness in his final statement, and the penny dropped. 

‘You pinned your desires on a hopeless cause, then. But there are other men, I’m sure, who would be willing.’ Severus tried to keep his voice level, but his hand was gripping tightly to the stem of his glass. 

‘Yes. Men who want to bed the Boy Who Lived,’ Harry said with irony. 

‘You’re hardly a boy,’ Severus murmured, his gaze heavy as he took in the stretch of Harry’s trousers across his muscular thighs. 

‘They don’t want the real me, Severus.’ Harry’s voice was tinged with frustration now. ‘They just want bragging rights, another notch on the bedpost.’ Harry held his glass out and Severus refilled it with a smirk, until his mind started to add two and two together. 

‘So, this ‘Mr Unattainable’. Did he die in the battle?’ Severus narrowed his eyes at the moue of Harry’s mouth. ‘Or have you been pining for the man who chased everything in a skirt before settling down with Granger?’

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and he sputtered, ‘What?’

‘Draco or Weasley? Which one holds your heart? The rampant heterosexual, or the one that walks the other plane?’

Harry stared at Severus incredulously. ‘Fill your glass, Professor.’

***

The frisson of awareness hadn’t left him since Severus had opened the door. It was a tingling sensation, like pins and needles combined with nervous anticipation. As soon as he had entered the house, a sense of warmth enveloped him, caressing his senses and making him want to follow Severus around the house, just to remain close to him. Looking at him now, it was all Harry could do not to crawl into his lap. He wanted to get as close as he could, to feel his skin. The thought of it made Harry feel faint with want as he watched Severus empty the bottle of Port into his glass. Harry knew he had drunk more than enough by the way his heart was pumping. Dutch courage had been necessary, and Severus had given him the opening he needed. Now all he had to do was step through it. 

It’s not Ron,’ Harry said when Severus had lifted his glass to his mouth. He watched as several expressions passed across the usually impassive face, ending in what looked fleetingly like hope. ‘It’s not Draco either. Hermione would kill me,’ Harry said with a laugh. ‘The man I love is alive, by some miracle of fate, but I don’t know for sure that he’s gay, or if he’s interested.’ He caught Severus’ gaze and held it. 

‘You haven’t approached him?’ Severus asked quietly.

‘Not yet, no,’ Harry replied quietly.

‘Why not?’ Severus watched as a flash of sadness passed over Harry’s usually buoyant features.

‘He’s a private man.’ Harry tore his gaze away as a long spit in the fire, and stared into the flames. 

‘But you plan to? Approach him, I mean?’

Harry laughed and smiled as he lifted his glass. ‘Honestly? I’m not that brave.’ 

‘You are the bravest man I know, Harry. You deserve happiness.’ Severus raised his glass in a toast. 

‘What about you, Severus? You still live alone, and the war has been over for years.’

Harry changed the subject swiftly, his stomach clenching. It hadn’t crossed his mind until that moment that Severus might be with someone, and the thought that he might already be taken made him feel physically sick.

Severus narrowed his eyes, but the twitch of his lips told Harry that he wasn’t angry at the intrusive question. 

‘I’ve sown some wild oats in the past few years, but unlike some, I didn’t allow the Prophet access to my private life,’ Severus stated slowly. 

Harry felt his face heat up again. ‘It wasn’t my fault they followed me around! I was an Auror, for fucks’ sake. The uniform was hard to miss!’ 

Harry was forced to recall some of the more salacious stories written about him when he was younger and foolish. His sexual orientation had come out within weeks of joining the Auror Corp, after a stupid fumble and grope with a loose-lipped colleague. That had been the first thing, swiftly followed by other stories of brief encounters, some true, some embellished to sell the paper. Harry had soon learned to be more discreet and became very good at using Obliviate, something he really wasn’t proud of, looking back. Until returning to Hogwarts and reacquainting himself with Severus Snape, he hadn’t entertained the idea of settling down. But after their first conversation in the staff room – Harry, eager to thank his former Professor for everything, and Severus, acerbic and dismissive – He suddenly found himself thinking he had stayed away too long. 

‘Regardless. My private life remained private, I am pleased to say.’ Severus smirked at Harry, and then flicked his fingers lazily. A bottle of Firewhisky floated towards them from the shelf in the corner of the room, and he raised a questioning eyebrow to Harry.

‘Please.’ Harry held out his glass. ‘I didn’t notice you seeing anyone when we worked together. Unless you and Minerva had something going on that we didn’t know about?’ He laughed slightly drunkenly at his own joke and choked on the sip of Firewhisky as it burned on the way down. He could feel the blush on his face, and ducked his head to avoid Severus’ amused gaze.

‘As it happens, I’m allergic to cat hair,’ Severus replied with a deep laugh. Harry felt his stomach curling with warmth at the sound of it.

‘Well, as far I know you only spent time with Minerva. Go on, I won’t tell anyone.’ Harry grinned at Severus, adding a lop-sided wink of encouragement. 

‘I spent time with you.’

Harry rolled his eyes at Severus. ‘Very funny. You can’t count me; all we ever did was read and drink tea. Go on. Tell me the name of your girlfriend.’ 

Severus coughed and smirked. ‘I have never had a _girlfriend_ ,’ he replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm. 

Harry stared at him. In the back of his mind he knew that the Firewhisky probably wasn’t a good idea, but he knocked it back in one anyway as he acknowledged what Severus was saying.

‘I never guessed you were gay too,’ he murmured, mapping Severus’s face as if the knowledge was somehow stamped onto his skin somewhere and he’d missed it. 

‘I’m homosexual, not gay. ‘Gay’ is entirely too bright a word to describe me, don’t you think?’ Severus drank back his own whisky and smiled, stretching his long legs out as he settled back into his chair. 

Harry ignored the urge to laugh, but his eyes spoke of the joy he felt at finally knowing. It bubbled up inside, making him want to lean across the short distance and plant a kiss on Severus’ smiling mouth.

‘So, a boyfriend, then?’ Harry stated.

‘Merlin, you’re nosey. I’m only letting you away with it because I’m ever so slightly drunk.’ Severus smirked again. 

‘And you’re still not answering my question,’ Harry sighed. 

***

Three more Firewhiskies later and they had fallen into a comfortable silence. Either that or Harry was sulking, because Severus still hadn’t told him the truth about himself and Harry had eventually stopped asking. Severus realised he was being foolhardy. The man was drunk, in his front room, and happy to talk about anything and everything as always. This was his perfect chance, to bear his soul finally. But he held back, shoring up the walls around his heart again. 

The clock on the mantle struck midnight, and Harry started in his chair, roused from his intoxicated stupor. 

‘I should get back. I didn’t realise it was this late, and I’m up early for the Burrow tomorrow.’ He uncurled himself from the chair and started to put his boots back on.

Severus felt a pang of loss, not wanting to let him leave but having no valid reason to get him to stay. Suddenly, their proximity was overwhelming, and Severus knew he had to put space between them before he grabbed Harry and took him in front of the fire. Standing briskly, he knocked his book and glasses from the arm of the chair and on to the floor. He watched with a sense of dismay as Harry lifted the book, dislodging the make-shift bookmark from the back pages. Severus closed his eyes as Harry unfolded it.

‘Where did you get this?’ Harry asked softly. He stared down at the photograph in his hand. It was picture of himself with Severus, taken at Hogwarts. Harry watched as he and Severus shook hands and spoke briefly. The Harry in the photograph smiled at Severus warmly before walking away, but it was the look on Severus’ face that he didn’t miss. Harry stood and handed the photograph back with a shaking hand.

‘It was my last day,’ Severus whispered, try to avoid Harry’s eyes. They held a look, and Severus knew that his secret was out. ‘You had just said goodbye after the feast. Filius took the photograph, without my knowledge.’

‘You were crying,’ Harry whispered.

‘Sentimental. End of an era.’ Severus was aware that Harry had taken a step towards him and felt his heart beating wildly. 

‘Liar.’ Harry was smiling now. ‘Why did you leave, Severus? And don’t tell me that claptrap you fed Minerva about wanting space, because I always knew that was a load of bollocks.’

Severus took a breath, the words on the tip of his tongue. He shuddered at the heat in Harry’s gaze, but he couldn’t speak. To say it aloud made it real. To say it aloud meant possible rejection, and he couldn’t stand it. He shook his head, and gasped as Harry cupped his face with his hand. 

‘It’s Christmas, Severus, so I’ll say it for you. You like me. In a not-gay but homosexual way.’ Harry’s voice was quiet but teasing, and Severus closed his eyes. He couldn’t help but lean his face further into Harry’s touch, feeling his body hum at their magic as it melded, swirling beneath his skin like a million tiny caresses. He opened his eyes slowly, aware that he was shaking but unable to stop it. 

‘Did you leave because of me?’ Harry demanded, dropping his hand to grab the front of Severus’s jumper. He pulled Severus flush against him slowly, but didn’t press forward. Severus sighed, grateful that Harry had led the way but was leaving him time and space to make the final leap.

‘Yes,’ Severus whispered. ‘I couldn’t bear it, being so near.’

‘You can feel it too, can’t you? This, whatever it is.’ Harry waved his hand between them.

‘Compatible magic. Since you turned seventeen, yes.’ Severus smiled at the frown on Harry’s face, and reached up, running his hand through his messy hair. 

‘I’ve never heard of that. Does that mean we’re… well….’ Harry smiled at Severus, and there was a question and a hint of shyness. ‘It’s not just magic, is it? You do like me, don’t you?’

Severus felt his own smile widen without meaning it to, and when Harry tipped his chin slightly, Severus leant forward and captured his lips with his own. He felt Harry gasp, and he wrapped his arms around him, splaying his hands against his firm back and pulling him closer. The heat radiated between them, and Severus revelled in the feel and taste of Harry’s delicious mouth. Sliding his tongue across Harry’s lips, he moaned when they opened to him, and their tongues teased each other as Harry let his hand fall to Severus waist, his fingers clenching against him. Slowly, reluctantly, Severus slowed the kiss and pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against Harry’s as they caught their breath. 

‘I never kiss people I do not like,’ he murmured, gratified when he felt Harry start to laugh. Harry slid his arms fully around him, pulling himself closer until they were holding each other tightly. Their magic was positively singing now, joyous and bright, and Severs started to laugh too. 

‘I like you, too. I have for ages.’ Harry muttered into Severus’ shoulder.

‘You had to be ready.’ Severus loosened his hold and took Harry’s hands before leaning forward and kissing him lightly. ‘Compatible magic is one thing, but you have the right to choose.’

‘It feels right,’ Harry said. ‘Like I’ve been waiting for this… I can’t explain it.’ 

They kissed again, this time initiated by Harry, insistent and passionate, and Severus groaned as his demanding erection pushed against Harry’s own. He was tempted, so tempted to take things further, but he slowed their kisses, stepping away slowly, despite Harry’s groan of disappointment. 

‘Severus, please…’ he whispered.

‘Not now, Harry. I am not sober, and neither are you. And you need to understand more …’ Severus trailed off at the fallen expression on Harry’s face, and relented by pulling him closer, holding him tenderly in the circle of his arms as he kissed his temple over and over again. ‘I am sure of this, Harry. But I have had years of awareness. I have done my research and I know what I’m getting into. You do not. And I would much rather you made an informed choice.’ Severus pulled away and smiled gently as Harry nodded but dropped his gaze. Tipping his chin with the tip of a slim finger, he kissed Harry lightly. ‘I need you to be sure. My heart … you understand?’ he asked softly. 

Harry answered him with a dazzling smile. ‘Yes. Mine too.’

Severus stepped away before his resolve crumbled totally. Lifting the book, he rested his hand on the cover briefly and handed it to Harry. 

‘Research. Read it, and bring it back once you’ve fully decided.’ Severus ran his hand through his hair as the book left his hand. It had been his bible for many years, and letting it go, even to Harry, was difficult. The way Harry was gazing at him made him think it was worth the risk. 

Severus walked Harry to the door and handed him a Hangover Potion before turning the handle, letting in a blast of cold air. 

‘Severus,’ Harry said quickly before he stepped over the threshold. ‘Can I borrow your bookmark?’ His gaze was earnest, and Severus was unable to speak. He nodded once and passed him the folded photograph. Harry clasped it to his chest and set out into the snow with a brief wave. 

 

**Boxing Day Morning – 2 a.m.**

Harry walked back to the castle without being aware of his journey. His mind was full of Severus. The feel of his lips lingered despite the cold air and swirling snow, and by the time he reached Hogwarts, he was mostly sober and in need of a strong cup of tea. There was one thing he knew for certain, there was no way he could sleep.

Once he reached his quarters, just down the corridor from the Gryffindor common room, he asked Dobby for tea and a sandwich and headed for a quick shower. He managed to ignore his erection until the moment he remembered Severus’s tongue mapping his mouth and gently teasing his own. Harry groaned, squeezing his cock firmly and pulling once. He stopped before he went too far, making the decision that the next time he had an orgasm, Severus would be there too. He hoped he wouldn’t need to wait too long. 

After a quick drying charm, Harry pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms, then sat cross-legged on his bed with the covers bunched around him for warmth. Candles floated above him, giving him plenty of light to read by. Reaching for his sandwich, he opened the book Severus had leant him, revelling in the warm feel of the cover. The scent of Severus seemed to permeate the pages, and Harry began to read avidly. 

***

Severus lay in bed staring at the ceiling, trying to still his thoughts. He sighed deeply, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. Until he had a definite answer from Harry, he wouldn’t be able to relax. The absence of him from the house was tangible, and Severus found himself entertaining ideas of walking to Hogwarts at three o’clock in the morning just to see him again. Foolishness, he thought to himself. Harry would be sleeping off the Firewhisky, and with a pang, Severus realised he did not know when he would see him next. They had made no firm plan, and Severus would not force him to a deadline. He wanted Harry to choose him for the right reasons, going into things with his eyes open. Severus sighed again and gave up in the idea of sleep. Wearily, he got out of bed and pulled his bathrobe on and headed to the kitchen. With a snort, he realised he was turning into Albus, who had always thought that tea was the solution to most of life’s problems. 

***

Harry was half-way through the book, and he still felt clueless. He understood that Compatible Magic meant that two witches or wizards would feel the magic of another person, and that it was nothing to do with soul mates. Friends could have compatible magic, and often did. But Harry couldn’t understand how it applied to himself and Severus. 

Harry cast a quick Tempus. It was 5 a.m., and he furrowed his brow in thought for a short moment before making a decision. As far as he was concerned, this was an emergency. Walking through to his sitting room, he grabbed a small pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the slowly dying fire. 

‘Hermione!’ he called out loudly. ‘Are you there?’ 

A moment later, Hermione’s head popped through the embers, mild panic on her face.

‘What is it? Are you alright?’ 

‘I’m fine. I’m sorry to call so early, but I really need your help, Hermione.’ Harry felt suddenly guilty. It wasn’t a matter of life and death, after all. 

‘It’s five in the morning, Harry. Draco’s here,’ she said meaningfully. 

‘I know, I know. Bad timing, but… do you know anything about Compatible Magic?’

There was a brief pause, and Hermione’s face broke out in a smile. ‘Is this about Severus?’

Harry stared at her in disbelief. ‘How the bloody hell did you know that?’

‘Give me five minutes. I’m coming through.’

Hermione disappeared from the Floo, but left the connection open. Harry could hear laughter from the other end, and thought he could hear Draco muttering ‘about time’, and Hermione clearly telling him to shush. Then there was silence, and more laughter, before the witch herself stepped through, wearing what looked to be a pair of pyjama bottoms and Draco’s jumper. 

Hermione smiled at Harry again, and this time there was no hiding her eagerness. ‘It is Severus, isn’t it?’ 

Harry smiled at her enthusiasm wryly. ‘Did everyone know but me?’ 

Hermione shook her head, her hair falling in soft waves around her face. Taking Harry’s hand in hers, she pulled him to sit beside her on the squashy, pale blue sofa he’d bought when he first started at Hogwarts. ‘Draco told me,’ she said softly. 

‘And he knows because …?’ Harry was puzzled. He knew that Draco was Severus’ Godson, but he didn’t think they’d seen much of each other since the final battle. 

‘Well, partly I think because Compatible Magic is something that Purebloods are really aware of. Years and years ago, marriages between Pureblood families were arranged, sometimes for political reasons, but mostly to raise the standing of the family with the lesser status. One of the most important criteria was Compatible Magic. It made it much more likely that the marriage would be successful, and as such, produce heirs.’ Hermione was warming to her subject, Harry could tell. 

‘But Severus is Half-Blood.’ Harry was a bit confused about what this had to do with them.

‘Yes, he is. But a few years ago, Draco overheard him talking with Narcissa about you. He didn’t understand the conversation at the time, and Narcissa wouldn’t tell him. She and Severus are close friends, did you know that?’ Hermione paused briefly, not giving Harry time to answer. ‘Anyway, all she would tell Draco was that he needed some information on Compatible Magic, so she had given him a book from the Malfoy library.’ 

‘Yes. He’s leant it to me, actually. I’m still confused, though.’ Harry sighed and leaned back against the sofa. Sleep was starting the creep in. 

‘Well, after Severus took the book, Draco started to watch him. And he notices a lot, you have no idea. He would have made an excellent spy, you know,’ Hermione said fondly. 

‘Being a School Governor is the same thing if you asked me,’ Harry said with a smirk. 

‘Stop it. You know he’s made a world of difference.’ Hermione sounded a bit defensive.

‘I know, I’m joking,’ Harry smiled and nudged Hermione’s knee with his own. ‘Go on, tell me more.’

‘Well. Severus started sending a lot of owls to Narcissa when you came back to Hogwarts. Draco thought something might be wrong, so he started to visit more often without Severus knowing. He cares about Severus very much, but you know how he doesn’t like people worrying and fussing over him.’

‘Don’t I ever?’ Harry smiled. 

‘You do like him, don’t you? Only….’ Hermione paused again and frowned.

‘I love him. I’m in love with him,’ Harry said, surprised at how easy it was to say it out loud. More surprising still was the way his stomach flipped at the thought of it. He did love Severus. In fact, he was crazy about him, and Compatible Magic really had nothing to do with that at all. 

Hermione smiled, genuinely happy. ‘He’s mad about you too. Draco thinks so anyway. Apparently Severus would watch you all of the time, and Draco would watch you talking together sometimes, you know, at dinner. He said he had never seen Severus so attentive or taken by anyone before.’

Harry grinned. ‘I think we’ve been a bit stupid. So much time wasted. But there’s the Compatible Magic, too. Severus said he’d felt it for a long time, but for me it’s really just been since I came back to teach. I didn’t know what it was, and I still don’t understand what it has to do with us being together.’

‘Well, if you fall in love with someone and your magic is compatible, it enhances your relationship, makes communication easier. Some people can sense each other’s emotions over time, if they’re really close.’ Hermione said wistfully.

‘Are you and Draco compatible, magically I mean?’ Harry watched as a mix of emotions played over Hermione’s face.

‘A little. Not in a really strong way. Some people can feel the other person’s magic at distances. With Draco, I have to be touching him. It was different with Ron. I knew when he walked into the room without even looking.’ Hermione smiled sadly, and Harry could understand the huge sense of loss even more. 

‘I can feel Severus at a distance. In fact, looking back I think maybe I’ve noticed this for longer than I realised,’ Harry said with a scowl. ‘I wish he’d said something.’

‘Well, just because you have Compatible Magic doesn’t mean you’re meant to be together as a couple. You need to want to be in a relationship, just like everyone else. The reason it matters though is that once you’re in a relationship, the Compatible Magic acts like a bond of sorts. It’s very hard to break away from someone afterwards, in fact, it can be quite painful.’

‘I can see how it would be. It’s an amazing feeling, isn’t it?’ Harry grinned at Hermione, but his smiled faded at the soft, sad smile she gave in return. ‘I’m sorry, that was thoughtless of me.’ He reached over and squeezed her hand. 

‘It’s okay. I’m fine with it now. But at the time…. Well…. Anyway, Draco and I are growing closer. In time, who knows?’ Hermione shrugged. 

‘I’m due at the Burrow tomorrow,’ Harry said with a sigh. ‘Really, I just want to go and see Severus.’ 

Hermione snorted in a very unladylike way. ‘Good luck getting out of it. I’m at the Manor with Draco, so I have a valid reason not to go, but Molly would never forgive you. You could just take him with you?’

‘I doubt he’d be welcome,’ Harry said with a small frown. 

‘Well, if things go the way you want them to, Severus will be family. He always got on with Arthur, and the twins think he’s a scream.’ Hermione patted Harry on the knee. ‘I’m off. Let me know how things go, won’t you?’

Harry watched as she took a pinch of Floo powder. ‘See you at New Year. And thanks, Hermione. You can thank Draco, too.’ 

Hermione smiled widely at that, and then disappeared in the green flames.  


***

Severus rolled over in bed and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. He had finally fallen asleep, and by the look of it he had slept most of the morning away. Half-asleep, he wondered what had woken him, until he heard a muffled knock at his door. Closing his eyes, he smiled as the feel of Harry’s magic washed over him softly. Pulling himself out of bed, he pushed his feet into his slippers and wandered downstairs, where the knocking was getting louder by the second. Pulling the front door open, he was given one brief second to cast his gaze at Harry’s smiling face before he was accosted. Harry pushed him into the house, closing the door deftly with his foot before crowding Severus to the wall and kissing him soundly. Severus groaned as he immediately hardened, his length pressing against Harry’s thigh. He opened his lips to return the kiss, only to have his mouth plundered by Harry’s delicious, questing tongue. Severus could hardly breathe at the sensations washing over him, and he put his hands on Harry’s broad shoulders, holding him still as he reluctantly slowed his ardent assault. 

Severus smiled at the frustration on Harry’s face, running a fingertip over his now red and swollen bottom lip. ‘Good morning,’ he said softly. 

Harry smiled and ran his hands through Severus’s hair. ‘Hello. Sorry about that,’ he lied.

‘No you’re not.’ Severus said with a low chuckle. ‘Did you read the book?’ He took Harry’s hand as he stepped away, not wanting to break contact. 

‘Yes. But it makes no difference. Hermione explained it to me, Compatible Magic and all of it. But I’m in love with you anyway. In case you didn’t know.’ 

Harry stepped forward and kissed him again, and he closed his eyes as Harry’s words sank in. ‘The implications …’ he murmured. He had to be sure that Harry knew what he was getting into. 

‘The implications are that you get to spend the rest of your life with the Boy Who Lived, you lucky bastard,’ Harry teased. 

‘Is that a proposal?’ Severus grinned to hide his hope, but he had a feeling it was written all over his face anyway. 

Harry stopped, and his face became serious. He pushed Severus back against the wall with the whole of his body and cupped his face. ‘Yes. I think it was, actually.’ 

Severus heard the sincerity in Harry’s voice, and his heart felt like it would leap from his chest with joy. Overwhelmed, he nodded and closed his eyes, not caring that a tear escaped and ran down his cheek. Harry kissed him tenderly and wrapped his arms around him, resting his face against his shoulder. Severus hugged him back tightly, and their magic swirled around them as if in celebration. The urge to consummate their union was pressing in on them, but Severus was still reluctant to take the final step straight away. 

‘You know, I would really love to see your bedroom,’ Harry said with a smile. ‘But I have to get to the Burrow.’

Severus felt his heart sink slightly. Of course, Harry had mentioned his obligations, and he would see it through even if there were other things he would rather be doing.

‘Of course. Perhaps we could have dinner tomorrow?’ Severus could feel his heart ache at the thought of Harry leaving again so soon. 

‘Or you could come with me? Arthur said you’re welcome.’ Harry looked keen for him to go, but he shook his head.

‘I am not popular with the Weasley’s. I would not wish to spoil the day,’ he said quietly. 

‘Please, Severus. They’re my family. And now so are you. You will all have to get used to being together sooner or later. You’re going to be my better half, after all.’ Harry slipped his arm around Severus waist and kissed him with fervour and the promise of things to come. ‘I was thinking that afterwards, we could come back here. Spend some time together.’

‘You do know this will be a disaster, don’t you?’ Severus couldn’t help but smile at the look of quiet triumph on Harry’s face, and he groaned inwardly. ‘And don’t think you’re going to win every argument, either’ he muttered as he went back upstairs to dress, followed by the sound of Harry’s laughter. 

**Boxing Day – The Burrow**

Harry took Severus hand in his and grasped it tightly before knocking on the door of the Burrow. He could sense that Severus was nervous by the blank look on his face, something he hadn’t seen over the last two days.

‘Relax, Severus. It will be fine, I promise you.’ Harry leant in and kissed him gently on the lips, just as the door opened. Arthur Weasley smiled broadly, only a slight hint of surprise in his eyes that was quickly replaced with a look of understanding. 

‘Welcome, welcome.’ He hugged Harry briefly then held his hand out to Severus, shaking it warmly. ‘Good to see you again, Severus.’

‘Thank you, Arthur.’ Severus gave him a tight smile as he stepped into the kitchen, looking around warily. Molly Weasley stood at the sink, her arms folded across her bosom, and Severus nodded in her direction. Molly narrowed her eyes but said nothing, instead shifting her stance to face Harry. Her face changed completely as she smiled warmly at him and opened her arms wide, stepping forward slowly. 

‘Harry, so lovely to have you here.’ Molly’s voice filled the awkward silence, and Harry let go of Severus’s hand, immediately feeling its loss as he hugged Molly close. Molly was stubborn, Harry knew, but she was also fiercely protective of her children. She had never fully forgiven Severus for what happened at Hogwarts after Albus died.

‘Molly, hear him out, please?’ Harry whispered into Molly’s hair. He felt her stiffen, but at the brief nod, he relaxed. 

‘You’re sure about this, are you?’ Molly pulled away and stared into Harry’s face intently. He couldn’t help but blush, but he smiled to reassure her. 

‘Of course. I wouldn’t have dragged him here against his better judgement otherwise!’ Harry laughed.

‘I can’t imagine anyone making Severus Snape do anything against his will,’ Molly said, a bit waspishly. 

‘Unless you count Voldemort. And Albus, of course.’ Harry stepped away and glared at Molly, his anger evident in his face. To give Molly her due, she had the grace to look ashamed, as if suddenly realising what she had said. It was no secret that Severus hadn’t been free to make his own choices for a great number of years. 

‘I didn’t mean…’ Molly looked from Harry to Severus, and Harry felt Severus come closer and take his hand gently. 

‘We all played our role Molly. None of us are truly innocent, regardless of which side we were on. But I do owe your family an apology. I was not always fair, and George and Ginevra may feel especially aggrieved by my actions.’ Severus’s voice was soft and low, a hint of genuine remorse evident in his tone. 

‘Stop it, Mum.’ Ginny stepped into the room, her face serious as she took in the scene being played out before her. ‘I’ve already told you that the Professor did his best for us, even if it didn’t seem like it at the time. If he’d left everything to the Carrows, I might not be here now.’

Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards Ginny as she came up to both of them, a broad smile on her face as she caught sight of their clasped hands. 

‘It’s good to see you, Professor Snape. You will look after him, right?’ Ginny had the gall to grin at Severus as she pointedly twisted her wand in her hand.

‘And you, Ginevra. I shall, of course. Bat Bogey Hex, if I remember correctly?’ 

Severus smirked at Ginny, and she laughed warmly. Harry leaned briefly into Ginny’s hug, catching the wary look in Molly’s eye over her shoulder. 

‘Shall we stay?’ Harry was suddenly worried that bring Severus had been a terrible mistake, and not a very happy start to their relationship. 

‘Of course you’re staying…’

‘…we need to get you drunk!’

The twins came in through the door to the garden, followed by Luna Lovegood. 

‘Dad said you were coming together,’ Fred said with a wink.

‘Yeah. I couldn’t believe my ear…’ said George. ‘Ear? Get it?’

‘George, that’s not funny.’ Molly frowned as she looked between her son and the man who had hexed off his ear. 

‘It is, actually. In fact, I’m impressed that George was able to come up with a joke he hasn’t used before. I shall add it to the list.’ Severus smirked at George and held out his hand. ‘Ten points to Gryffindor, Weasley’. 

‘Thanks, sir. Took me a while but I got there in the end.’ George grinned and shook his hand. 

‘Well, that’s introductions out of the way. Shall we get drinks? Harry, I believe there are gifts for you, too.’ Arthur waved them into the parlour, and Harry smiled at him gratefully before pulling Severus with him.

 

***

Severus sat beside Harry at the Weasley’s table, which was laden down with dishes and the detritus of a meal the size of a banquet. They had eaten their fill and then some, and Harry was tipsy after downing several shots of Firewhisky, egged on by the twins and indulged by Arthur, who half-heartedly told them ‘That’s enough boys…’ with no real intent. Severus smirked as Harry collapsed in a fit of laughter at something Fred had said, and George winked over the top of Harry’s head as he caught his eye. The younger man had been making an effort all day to ensure Severus felt included and comfortable, and he was grateful. But having spent so much time in close contact with Harry, he was starting to feel on edge. They had been touching physically on and off ever since Harry had arrived at his house, and their magic was pulsing and building around them until Severus felt like a coiled spring. He needed Harry moving inside him, and the thought of it was drowning out rational thought and even his ability to hold a conversation. He shifted slightly in his chair before excusing himself for some fresh air, and the lull in conversation was obvious as he stepped out onto the back porch. 

***

Harry stared in confusion as Severus walked out of the house, and he looked around at his friends with a shrug. 

‘He’s not used to this sort of thing,’ he said as an apology. 

‘The Professor is fine, Harry,’ Luna said, watching him with her large, blue eyes. ‘He’s just overwhelmed by your magic, that’s all. It started out as a lovely pink, but now it’s purple, and getting stronger.’

‘What do you mean, Luna dear?’ Molly asked, her eyes narrowing at Harry and then flicking towards Severus through the window.

‘Harry and the Professor have compatible magic. Don’t you, Harry?’ Luna smiled brightly. ‘Purple is the colour of passion, and because they haven’t had sex yet, the Professor is feeling a little tense, that’s all.’

‘Thanks, Luna,’ Harry said with a groan, staring at the sea of faces. They were waiting for his answer, but the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass Severus at this point. ‘We do have compatible magic. I only learned about it yesterday. I sometimes think I don’t know anything about being a wizard,’ he mumbled softly. 

‘You have compatible magic?’ Molly stood from her seat with a huge smile spreading across her face. ‘Why didn’t you tell me? Oh, Harry!’ 

‘Oh dear…’ said George.

‘Loves a good romance, does our Mother…’ said Fred, winking at Harry and grinning.

Harry watched in shock as Molly pulled Severus back into the house and gave him a huge hug. 

‘You silly man,’ she admonished, patting Severus on his shocked face, causing a round of laughter and not-so-hidden sniggers from the twins. ‘Why didn’t you tell me that you and Harry are compatible? I hope you will forgive my earlier comments. And now, well. Welcome to the family, Severus.’ Molly had the grace to blush.

‘Let the poor man be, Molly, ‘Arthur said with a chuckle. 

Harry looked between Severus and Molly, catching Severus’ gaze and holding it. Severus widened his eyes almost imperceptibly and he took the hint. 

‘Well, I think maybe it’s time to go. I have patrol tomorrow, and I’m hoping a certain friend of mine has some Sober-Up potion so that I don’t need to do it with a hangover.’

Harry grinned at the groans from George and Fred, laughing warmly as they stood to hug him goodbye, all the time whispering lewd things about Severus and certain parts of his anatomy in his ears. ‘Stop it,’ he muttered, trying not to think about it and failing. Although if George was to be believed, Severus had the length and girth of a stallion and the stamina to match. Whatever the truth was, Harry was eager to find out, so he hurried his goodbyes with a brief but grateful hug for Molly, before grabbing Severus by the hand. He Apparated them back to Severus’ front door before they had cleared the Burrow garden.

**Boxing Day night – almost midnight**

Severus had Harry’s hand in his as they walked quietly up the stairs to his bedroom. He was no stranger to sex, but it had been quite a few years since he had shared himself with another person. He didn’t want to admit that he had been waiting for Harry, but the truth was there. He had thought of what it would be like, of course, to have Harry in his bed. They had been daydreams and wanking fodder, non-specific, hazy images of warm skin, green eyes, unruly, dark hair and a warm, inviting smile. He had never dared to go as far as thinking it might happen for real, and he felt nervous.

Severus could hear Harry breathing and smell the brief hint of aniseed from the Sober-Up potion. The bedroom door stood ajar, and he paused. Light from the moon was creeping, silver-grey, through the window and casting an ethereal glow across the bedcovers. Severus flicked his wand, closing the curtains and lighting a single candle by the bed. He felt Harry’s arm wind around his waist and rest his head softly on his shoulder. 

‘It’s going to be okay,’ he murmured, squeezing him softly. 

‘Gryffindor,’ Severus replied with a smile.

‘We will be fine.’ 

Harry took Severus by the hand and walked them both into the room before turning and pulling him into a soft kiss that was full of promise. Severus sighed, pressing his mouth to Harry’s more firmly, flicking at his lips with his tongue until they opened and tongues teased, finally unleashing pent up feelings and rising passion. Fingers fumbled with buttons and pulled at clothes in haste, hands eager and caressing every inch of flesh as it was exposed. Finally shirtless, they held each other, skin to skin. Severus felt the firm points of Harry’s nipples against his chest, and the hot outline of his cock aligned with his own, the pulsing, building heat between them only matched and encouraged by their magic, which was positively singing an anthem around them. Severus knew that afterwards, it would calm and not be so intense, and part of him was glad. It was almost too much and he had to pull away from Harry’s hot, swollen lips to breathe. Their eyes met, Harry’s pupils wide and lust-blown, and Severus smiled.

‘Bed,’ his whispered, his throat constricting at the sight as Harry backed up. The fly of his jeans was unfastened, and Severus couldn’t help but follow the line of dark hair from Harry’s navel to the waistband of his boxers. A damp stain was visible against the white cotton, and Severus had the urge to bury his face there and inhale the musky smell he knew would accost his senses. That could wait for another time, because the look on Harry’s face was telling him that they shouldn’t wait much longer. Severus dropped his trousers and slowly lowered his underwear, freeing his own needy cock to the air. He walked towards the bed, his cock bobbing as Harry licked his lips, and bent down for another kiss. 

***

Harry groaned as Severus pushed him back onto the bed, his fingertips grazing across his nipples. A bolt of sensation shot right to his balls, and he bucked up with a hiss, breaking the kiss enough to roll Severus and change their potions. He buried his hands into Severus’s hair and kissed him deeply, reaching between them to press his hand against Severus’s cock, revelling at the feel of the soft, velvety skin against his palm. With a squeeze, Harry dropped his lips to Severus throat, planting wet kisses and laving the skin between the juncture between his throat and collarbone. Severus moaned and pushed his hands urgently at the waistband of Harry’s jeans. Harry closed his eyes and murmured, and the rest of his clothing disappeared. Severus huffed out a laugh, cut off by a warm kiss as Harry smiled against his lips. 

‘I love magic,’ he whispered. He pulled back, letting go of Severus’s cock and shifting so that his own rested alongside it. Letting out a moan at the sight, Severus’s thicker member only complimented by Harry’s, beads of pre-come already shining against the skin of the purpling head, he thrust up, once, twice, watching as Severus bit his lower lip in anticipation. 

‘Lube, bedside drawer,’ Severus whispered, lifting his hands to tweak Harry’s nipples firmly, then dropping them to where their cocks met, pushing them together, shifting slowly beneath Harry, who had to pause at the sensation.

‘Stop,’ he moaned. ‘I love you, Severus, but I will embarrass myself if you keep doing that.’ He couldn’t help but grin as Severus nodded and closed his eyes, obviously feeling the same sense of urgency. Harry found the lube, and kissed Severus gently until he looked up at him expectantly. 

‘How?’ Harry asked. He didn’t really have a preference, having found there benefits to both giving and receiving, but he wouldn’t want to assume that Severus felt the same. 

‘I need to feel you,’ Severus said softly, and a blush rose from his throat as he closed his eyes. 

‘Perfect,’ Harry whispered against his lips, before kissing him deeply, leaving them both breathless. Pulling back, Harry pressed Severus’ thighs open, running his finger from balls to cleft then back again. Severus looked at him, watching as Harry lubed his fingers and circled his entrance, entering him with a fingertip before withdrawing, repeating the erotic action until he had a whole finger inside. Harry looked at Severus’s face as he added another finger, and then tipped his fingertips forward, rubbing and thrusting until he found the spot he was looking for. Severus moaned his name out loud then hissed as Harry withdrew, running his fingers through the pre-come coating Severus’ belly and rubbing it onto his own cock as extra lube. Placing himself at Severus’s delicious pucker, Harry slid forward slowly, allowing time for them both to relax into the sensations rushing through them. Harry could feel their magic swirling around them, and taking Severus’s thick cock in his hand, he pulled and thrust deeply at the same time. 

‘Fuck!’ Harry shouted. The feel of Severus’s channel was so tight he thought he would come at the grip of it, and a glance at Severus, his forehead beaded with sweat, told him he was feeling the same. ‘Just come, Severus. I can’t wait.’ 

Severus moaned incoherently, bucking upwards to meet Harry’s increasingly erratic thrusts. Harry came hard as the feel of Severus’s warm, wet come covered his hand as he brought him to climax. Harry’s legs shook as they gave way, and he collapsed in an ungainly fashion on top of Severus, both of them panting and dizzy with sensation. Opening his eyes slowly, he noticed a golden aura of light around them, cosseting them like and warm, tingling blanket. 

‘Our magic,’ Severus whispered, lifting his hand to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

‘Nice,’ Harry murmured. He slipped softly out of Severus and snuggled close.

‘I love you, Harry,’ Severus murmured.

‘You too. Let’s sleep a bit,’ Harry whispered, unable to keep his eyes open. 

The only response was a soft snore.

**The Day After – 3 a.m.**

Harry stretched languidly in the bed, half-dazed by sleep. His legs were pinned, and for a brief moment he tried to pull free, until warm hands rested at the top of his thighs. Looking down blearily, he gasped at the sight of Severus lying between his legs, his nose nuzzling his balls and inhaling deeply. His cock twitched in anticipation and he let his fingers card through Severus’s hair. Severus looked up and caught his gaze, holding it as he raised his head and swallowed Harry’s cock to the root. 

‘Severus… fuck…’ he muttered. The feel of Severus’s mouth around his cock was intense, his tongue licking and flicking around the tip and the ridge beneath. Severus kept up the pace until Harry couldn’t stop himself thrusting into the wet heat, feeling the familiar tightening that signalled his orgasm. ‘Coming,’ he hissed, just as Severus circled his arsehole with a moist fingertip. Harry climaxed, and Severus kept his mouth in place, holding and squeezing Harry’s buttocks as he drank him down like a man dying of thirst. Harry felt limp, and groaned as Severus let him go, licking him clean of all signs of his come as he did, then nuzzling him gently before sliding back up the bed to kiss him softly.

‘I can’t move,’ Harry whispered. ‘That was incredible. Thank you.’ 

‘You are incredible. Delicious, beautiful… I can’t resist you.’ Severus held Harry close, kissing his temple gently, until Harry felt the insistent pressure of his cock, hot and hard against his side. 

With a smile, he kissed Severus deeply, his tongue tasting his own emission. He moaned at the thought that Severus had given him a blow job, the stuff many a night time fantasy, and decided that he needed to return the favour.

‘My turn,’ he said against Severus’s ear, loving the hitch of his breath and the slight of his cock against his leg.

‘Please,’ Severus murmured.

‘Since you asked so nicely,’ Harry said with a grin. 

 

**The Day After – 10 a.m.**

Harry sat at the table in Severus’s kitchen drinking tea and munching on a slice of toast. Severus sat opposite, wrapped in his bathrobe, hair still damp from the shower they had shared. It was so peaceful, Harry didn’t want to leave, and he gazed at Severus with a soft sigh. Severus looked back at him, a small smile tipping his lips upwards. 

‘What?’

‘I need to go back to Hogwarts at some point. I’m on patrol this evening.’ Harry dropped his bit of toast and pushed his plate away, suddenly feeling out of sorts.

‘Your quarters. They’re on the seventh floor still?’ Severus took a sip of tea as he watched Harry’s face closely. 

‘Yes, of course. Why do you ask?’ Harry finished his own tea, then couldn’t help but grin as the galleon finally dropped. ‘Oh!’

‘Exactly. Stop fretting, Harry. I don’t want to be apart from you either. In fact, until our magic settles itself, I’m not sure we should be,’ Severus mused. 

‘I had thought about that too. We should talk about what happens now, I suppose. I hadn’t thought beyond last night.’ Harry reached across the table and took Severus’ hand in his, feeling a slight blush rising as he started to think about ‘last night’, and the morning afterwards, too. His cock took instant interest at the incredibly pleasant memories, and he closed his eyes with a shiver.

‘You don’t need to go just yet. Come. There are parts of my home you still haven’t seen. And parts of you I haven’t yet explored.’ 

Harry bit his bottom lip as Severus pulled him from the room and back up the stairs, no longer nervous but determined. At the bedroom door, Severus stepped aside and gently pushed him forwards, and Harry laughed. 

‘I’ve seen this part of your home, Severus,’ he said, turning and pulling at the belt of Severus’s bathrobe, watching as it fell open to reveal the pale, firm body and thick, throbbing prick beneath. 

Severus pulled Harry towards him and kissed him firmly, grabbing his arse and rutting shamelessly against his thigh. ‘You need to look more closely at the bed, Harry.’

Harry moaned against Severus’s mouth and fumbled his boxers off as quickly as he could. ‘Your bed? I’ve seen a lot of it…’ he gasped out as Severus took his cock in his hand and started to wank him slowly.

‘You need to see it from all angles. Face down, I think….’ Severus turned Harry by the shoulders, pushing him forwards until he was bent over the end of the bed, his arse laid bare to Severus’ gaze. Harry groaned as Severus slid his hard erection between his arse cheeks, stroking his buttocks with firm, determined fingers. 

‘Fuck, Severus. You feel amazing.’ Harry gasped as Severus thrust his length between his cleft, and slipped forward to take Harry’s hard cock in a firm grip. Harry sighed as soft, feather light kissed were trailed from his neck down his spine, and he hissed as Severus stepped away.

‘Patience. You are far too beautiful to waste this,’ Severus murmured, pulling at Harry’s cock and swiping his thumb across the dampening head. ‘Be ready, Harry.’

Harry braced himself, but was shocked when it wasn’t Severus’s cock at his entrance but his wet, firm tongue. Licking, probing and thrusting with small, precise movements, Severus laved and penetrated Harry’s hole until he could hardly stay still. Writhing against Severus’ mouth, and thrusting aimlessly into the warmth of his hand, Harry pushed back with a cry and came, bucking back and forth against Severus’ tongue until his knees gave out beneath him. Severus caught him with firm arms and held him close as Harry came back to himself. 

‘You’re going to kill me,’ Harry whispered with a soft laugh. Never in his life had he felt so spent. 

‘No. I’m going to fuck you. Now, I believe you need a very close look at my bed linen.’ 

Severus captured Harry’s lips with his; a kiss so deliciously sweet it didn’t match with the firmness of his voice. Harry hazily realised there was more to Severus than he had ever dreamed about, but never the less, he stood on still-shaky legs and climbed on to the bed, kissing Severus again briefly before laying face down on the covers. Severus lifted a pillow, placing it beneath Harry’s groin and raising his arse up, and Harry sighed with pleasure as firm hands prised open his cheeks and the tongue resumed where it had previously left off. Harry groaned as he felt a slim finger slip beside the tongue, thrusting gently at first and then more firmly as Harry couldn’t help but push back against it. It had been a while since he had bottomed, but the thought of being taken this way by Severus made him feel almost desperate with lust. Severus found his prostate after a moments’ thrusting, and Harry moaned with undisguised pleasure.

‘God, Severus. Please, I want you,’ he croaked out, his voice rough with need.

‘Yes,’ Severus whispered against his hole, withdrawing his finger and the returning it swiftly, this time slick with lube and joined by a second. He thrust in quickly, and Harry bucked upwards, the sensations sending shockwaves to his balls. He needed more, and he wasn’t disappointed when he felt the head of Severus’ cock pushing into him, stretching him and making him quiver with want. With a sharp cry, Harry pushed back, forcing Severus into him fully. Severus shouted out in surprised and groaned, pushing himself as deeply as he could inside Harry’s tight arse. 

‘Oh, Harry. Fuck…. Fuck…’ he hissed. 

‘Yes, I know, feels so good. Move, please, just move.’ Harry lifted his arse in encouragement as he took his own cock in his hand, and Severus began to move, slow, teasing thrusts as he fucked Harry for the first time. They didn’t last, and before long Severus was grunting, his pace fast and hard, encouraged by Harry, who was reduced to a quivering mass and spewing out words that meant everything and nothing.

‘Fuck, yes, Gods, more, now… oh shit, now!’ 

With a shout, Severus emptied himself inside Harry’s tightening channel as Harry spurted his orgasm across the covers below, crying out as Severus kept moving, brushing across Harry’s sensitive prostate until he could take no more. 

‘Severus,’ Harry moaned, relieved when the thrusting stopped and Severus slipped out of him. 

The room was filled with the pungent scent of sex, the silence punctuated with Severus’ heavy, staccato breathing as he recovered from his exertions. Harry turned his face to look at him. Severus lay with his eyes closed, his mouth open slightly as he got his breath back. His black hair hung in long, sticky lengths around his face, and a flush of pink decorated his chest, highlighted by the sheen of sweat that glistened across his skin. 

‘You okay?’ Harry said softly, trailing his fingers across Severus’ slightly stubbled cheek. 

‘I think I might end up killing us both,’ he replied, opening an eye briefly. 

Harry laughed, leaning over to kiss Severus gently.

‘I’ll die a happy man,’ he said.

 

**Midnight – the day after Boxing Day**

Severus slipped up the Great Staircase at Hogwarts quietly, his black robes billowing as if he had never left. He had visited with Minerva as an excuse to be in the castle, and agreed to stay over and breakfast with his former colleagues before returning home. Part of him felt guilty for the deception. He allowed Minerva to believe she had persuaded him to stay, but in reality it suited his purpose. The wards had been adjusted to his presence, meaning he could wander freely around the castle undetected. Harry’s patrol would end in half an hour, and Severus had taken his leave of Minerva when she had been more than tipsy, thinking he was heading down to his old quarters to sleep. He had avoided the dungeons, however, and was now on the seventh floor landing. He turned left towards the Gryffindor common room, and walking past the portrait of the Fat Lady, he slipped into the alcove beyond and waited for Harry to return. They hadn’t agreed a time to meet, but Severus had promised Harry they would never spend another night apart and he intended to honour that. 

While he waited in the dark, Severus pondered his situation. He could hardly fathom how much his life hand changed in the last few days. One minute it was another, lonely Christmas, and now… Christmas would never be lonely again, and would hold so much more meaning to both himself and Harry. It would be their anniversary. Severus smiled as an idea started to take shape, but he put it to one side at the sound of footsteps and soft whistling. Severus rolled his eyes. Didn’t Harry know what might lurk in the dark? With stealthy movements, Severus pulled his hood over his head, watching the corridor for wand light. As Harry approached, Severus whispered a quiet ‘Nox’, and they were plunged into darkness. Severus stepped forward and pulled his lover into the alcove beside him, his mouth covering Harry’s as he struggled and tried to call out. He felt Harry sag against him, then push him firmly against the wall as his hands started to roam. His hood was pushed down, and Harry’s hand tangled in his hair and fumbled at his crotch as they kissed passionately. Neither of them heard the sound of running feet until it was too late. They were suddenly surrounded by bright light and found themselves at the business end of two wands, followed later by a third. 

‘Oh, honestly!’ Septima Vector stood in the corridor before them, along with Filius and Minerva, who appeared far more sober than Severus had left her. 

‘Worse than fifth years!’ Minerva said, but her words were tempered by the knowing smirk on her face. 

Severus looked at Harry, who was dishevelled and looked, in his opinion, positively edible. ‘What is this?’

Harry shrugged and looked suitably chagrined. ‘The House alarm. It stops students from other houses going near the others’ common rooms after curfew. I forgot to disable it.’

‘Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin,’ said Filius with undisguised glee. ‘You owe me fifty galleons, Minerva.’

‘Oh, do be quiet Filius. Harry, I think this might be a good time to go to your quarters. The students will be wondering what’s happening. Septima?’ Minerva turned to the professor with a grin. 

‘Yes, Headmistress?’ Septima sighed as if she knew what was coming. 

‘You owe me one hundred galleons. Give Filius half, would you my dear? Save me the bother.’ With that Minerva smiled warmly at both Harry and Severus. ‘I am so very happy for you both,’ she said with a small giggle, clapping her hands together before walking off slowly. Severus was sure he could hear her humming. 

Harry pulled Severus by the hand, stepping in front of him as they sidled backwards towards his quarters, watched by both Filius and Septima, who looked as puzzled at Severus felt.

‘What are you doing?’ he hissed, sotto voce.

‘Your fly is open and your cock is hanging out,’ Harry hissed back.

‘Shit.’

‘Yep.’ Harry waved at his colleagues before pushing open the door to his quarters and shoving them both backwards and out of sight. 

Septima looked sideways at Filius, who gave her a sly grin. He raised his hand, and she met it with a High Five before they both turned and walked away. 

**New Years Eve**

Severus entered Harry’s quarters to find no sign of him. He had expected him to be waiting.

‘I’m in here,’ Harry called out. He walked to the bedroom, pushed open the door, and his heart skipped a beat. Harry stood in front of his long mirror, adjusting his tie. His suit, dark blue silk, set off his complexion and dark hair, and he smiled as he caught sight of Severus behind him.

‘I knew it was you before you got to the top of the stairs. Our connection must be getting stronger.’ Harry turned and grinned. ‘How do I look?’

‘Beautiful,’ Severus said honestly. He walked over and took Harry’s outstretched hand in his and bent to kiss him. 

‘You look amazing,’ Harry said sincerely. Severus was dressed in charcoal grey with flashes of turquoise. They had both agreed to avoid House affiliations this evening, but had kept their choices secret from each other. Judging by the way Harry was looking him up and down, Severus knew they’d had the right idea. 

‘Is Minerva prepared?’ Harry asked as he lifted out a small box from his bedside drawer. 

‘Like a cat on a hot tin roof. Good job we only told her yesterday, otherwise the cat would be out of the bag and everyone would be having kittens.’ Severus grinned as Harry rolled his eyes. 

‘Enough, Severus. You’re already winning. Although you do know that Minerva will be like the cat who got the cream, right?’ Harry laughed as Severus scowled.

‘I was saving that one for later,’ he muttered, but couldn’t help but smile as Harry insinuated himself against his body, his arms snaking around his waist as he tipped his head slightly for a kiss. 

‘Ready?’ Harry asked softly.

‘Ready,’ Severus replied, kissing him firmly. They held each other close, hugging and not wanting to let go as their magic hummed happily through them. With a contented sigh, Harry pulled back, taking Severus by the hand. 

‘Let’s go?’

They shared a smile and headed to Minerva’s office.

***

The party had been going for a couple of hours and was warming up nicely. Rather than use the Great Hall, Minerva and Filius had opened up the small ballroom in the south wing. It hadn’t been used in many years, but with a bit of wand waving and the help of a few house-elves, the room had been transformed. Gold and silver charmed stars sparkled across the black of the ceiling, and tables and chairs were dressing in gold drapes, highlighted by tinkling fairy lights and bottles and bottles of champagne. There was to a buffet later, but in the meantime everyone was drinking and dancing. The twins were spinning Luna and Angelina around in an intricate but uncoordinated four square, and Draco and Hermione were dancing together on the other side of the room. 

The music slowed, and Harry persuaded Severus to dance. Severus spun Harry in a turn before pulling him close, resting his cheek against his partners’ for a brief moment while they swayed together. The clock chimed eleven and their eyes met in silent understanding. There was a small round of groans as the music ended and Minerva brought everyone’s attention by letting out a shower of golden sparks from her wand into the air. 

‘Friends, I have a wonderful announcement to make.’ Minerva held out her hands and Severus and Harry walked forward. ‘It is my pleasure to tell you that earlier this evening, Severus and Harry were bonded in a traditional hand-fasting. This was witnessed by myself, Draco Malfoy on behalf of the Board of Governors and Hermione Granger on behalf of the Ministry of Magic. I invite you all to wish them great joy!’ 

Minerva’s announcement was followed by a huge cheer and round of applause, and suddenly, Harry and Severus were surrounded by their friends. Hands were shaken, and Severus endured more than one sloppy kiss to his cheek, much to Harry’s amusement. They were both given pause, however, when Molly finally pushed her way through. Molly beamed at them and grabbed Severus by the hand, pulling him into a hug with one arm and grabbing Harry with the other.  


‘Congratulations. I wish you both very happy, with the blessings of our families to yours.’ The formal words sent a frisson of something through Harry, and he looked at Severus askance. 

‘It’s a Wizard blessing, Harry. Used mostly in Pure-blood settings, it strengthens the existing bonds and extends support to both partners should it be needed in the future.’ 

Severus straightened out of Molly’s embrace carefully. ‘Our thanks, Mrs Weasley.’ He nodded in a short, formal bow. 

‘I don’t understand,’ said Harry. ‘I thought you would be upset. I know it seems fast. We’ve only been together a week, but I have know Severus since I was eleven,’ Harry said quickly, ignoring the wince from Severus as he pointed out their age gap. 

‘Mum’s upset she didn’t get to plan another wedding!’ Fred and George said in unison, slapping Severus and Harry on their backs and grinning widely. 

‘You’re a dark horse, Harry. No such luck that we’ll be able to sneak off and get married,’ Fred said with a dramatic sigh.

‘I’d lose my other ear if I tried to do that,’ George joined in with a smirk.

‘That’s enough, you too.’ Molly clipped the twins smartly around their heads, and they stumbled away laughing. ‘They’re right, of course, dears. I would have so loved to have seen you married,’ Molly said wistfully. ‘But I am delighted for you both.’

The music struck up again, and Severus turned to Harry with a sly smile. ‘May I have this dance, Mr Potter-Snape?’

Harry feigned a demure curtsy, and laughed as he let Severus pull him back onto the dance floor.

 

***  
Harry and Severus walked hand in hand through a snow-covered Hogsmede. Soon the holiday season would be over. Fairy lights and Christmas trees would be done for another year, packed away and forgotten about until next time. The snow would melt, and everyone would lament the wait for spring, when crocuses and snowdrops would herald the new season and the hope of warmth from the sun. 

Back at Hogwarts, the party was still in full swing, but Harry didn’t care. Severus opened the door of his house and turned to Harry, kissing him warmly before they both stepped inside. A light went on in the front room, and two shadowy figures were cast against the curtains, visible for anyone who wanted to look in their direction. 

The figures embraced, and the light went out. 

 

END


End file.
